Servant of Evil
by Einsam-Schatten
Summary: One boy is blessed with a life of greatness. The other is cursed with the life of being his own brother's servant.
1. Fate separated by selfish adults

**(A/N)** **Haha, well, I've got an excuse for why I'm posting this instead of a new chapter for one of my older fanfictions...  
>I. Can. Not.<br>I am just completely out of ideas for them! The only one I can update is Dark History, but that's just so easy. My other ones, Innocent with Reason of Insanity, Number Seven, Sunflowers and Vodka, the one with the long-ass title...no inspiration! And it really ticks me off, cuz I was having so much fun with them all. Especially my WWII AU and Sunflowers and Vodka...Hmph.  
>Because I cannot produce new chapters, I give you this. A fanfiction based off of the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil". I tried to do one based off of "Alice of Human Sacrifice" without success, as in I deleted about an hour later because I was embarrassed with how bad it was. Hopefully, this peace will bring me pride.<strong>

**-**

It was a glorious day indeed when the news came out that two twin boys were born to the royal family. The kingdom cheered at the new heirs. No wait. Heir.

Two infants are born seven minutes apart. The first was obviously a healthy child. He had a mix of green and brown in his eyes: hazel. His skin was olive, not a patch of pale to be seen. He was born with an ugly frown on his face. The second was a frail boy. His eyes were very wide and a lovely amber color. The skin clinging to his bony frame was slightly less dark than his brothers, but still a nice shade of olive. He was born with a lovely smile on his face.

The one who's giggle is like the pleasant tintinnabulation of silver bells and who's smile makes the harshest heart soften is destined to have a far greater future than the one who's eyes glare like a cat's and who's attitude is as hideous as his frown.

"We cannot have more than one heir. It's inconvenient for the kingdom."

"How do you suppose we choose?"

"Well that seems quite simple, now doesn't it?"

The king looked at the two miniature children.

"There's obviously something wrong with Lovino. Look at the scowl on the boys face. I could easily say that he has no chance of being the next kings. No, prefer him not even be considered royalty."

_They never even gave me a chance._

"Ah, but look at that jovial boy right there. What a grin, so precious. Feliciano will have the brightest future, I know it. The people will love him."

_My perfect little brother just had the special "likable" quality in him._

_Even to where I found myself still caring for him. I felt the need to protect him. Do anything for him. Even before I was forced to serve him. Even though he took everything away from me...  
><em>...

...

...

...

Lovino resisted the light flowing into the room. He struggled to keep his eyes closed. All he could ask for at the moment was at least another hour of sleep. Isn't that something that all children should have? One extra hour of sleep from the adults? But no, that's not an option.

"Hehe~! Lovinooo!" he heard a familiar voice giggle happily. He grunted. There's no way his brother would leave him before he was awake. But there's nothing wrong with putting up a fight.

He shifted onto his other side. He heard Feliciano's sigh of exasperation before he felt the pressure of another body on the bed. Tiny, doll-like hands grabbed hold of his shoulder and shook him as hard as they could manage: not very hard at all.

"Lo-vi-no-Var-gas-get-up-noooow," the boy pronounced each syllable slowly like a robot.

"Fe-li-ci-a-no-stop-it," Lovino responded.

"Noooo, I want you to play with me, though!" Feliciano whined.

"Noooo, I want you to let me sleep, though," Lovino mocked.

He heard a sniffle and opened one eye a crack.

_Swear to God, the kid fucking needed my attention. I mean...I didn't completely mind. It was a nice feeling, knowing that I was wanted.  
><em>  
>With a sigh, Lovino kicked off the covers. A whoop of joy came out of the little amber-eyed child as he dragged Lovino out of the bedroom. We raced by multiple servants, nearly knocking them on their bottoms and causing them to drop their things. Many shouted in complaint but my enthusiastic twin just kept dragging me along at full speed.<p>

We left our sweaty, greasy foot prints on the once-crystalline floors, much to the frustration of the maids. We were in definite need of a bath. Not that anyone could catch us and force us to do so.

My foolish brother nearly crashed himself into the door if he hadn't caught himself. With a tired huff, he reached up for the high-up knob. His finger tips hardly grazed the knob when he was on his tiptoes.

"Lovino, I haven't grown!" he pouted.

"Since yesterday? I don't doubt it."

Lovino crouched down so he could clamber on top of his shoulders. It still surprised him how light Feliciano was.

With added height, Feliciano successfully grabbed the doorknob and and twisted it. The door clicked open, revealing a delightful outdoor scenery. The boys scampered outside.

_I remember always preferring the feel of the fresh, soft grass under my feet than the smooth floors inside. It felt so nice, I don't really know how to explain it.  
><em>  
>Feliciano took in the clean air. The smell of moist soil and sweet flowers was oh-so-clear. He stretched out his small arms and spun in circles, tripping on his own two feet often. Lovino couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's silliness.<p>

"Oof!" Feliciano fell on his butt. He then began to sprawl himself out on the ground.

"Lo~vi?" he sang.

"Hm?"

"I want to play a game."

Lovino hummed in thought. He glanced over at his brother who was looking at him expectantly.

"Well..." he said at last "what sort of game do you have in mind?"

The lighter haired boy sat up and grinned.

"I want to play pretend! I want to be a wolf slayer who saves people from hungry wolves!"

"Okay...I'll be the wolf then."

Feliciano picked up a long branch fallen from one of the numerous trees.

"Fiendish wolf! I have a sword!"

"Foolish wolf slayer! I'll eat your sword!" Lovino grabbed the branch out of his brother's hand and made fake eating motions and sounds. He tossed the branch behind him.

"But I have another!" he picked up another stick, much bigger, I may add, than the last one.

Feliciano raised the branch above his head and brought it down on Lovino. He smacked the "wolf" with the stick over and over again.

"Take that, wolf!"

"A-Ah ow ow ow! Stop! I'm dead I'm dead!"

The smaller boy poked him with the stick.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Feliciano dropped the stick and cheered. That's when the "wolf" sprang into action. He pounced his brother and pretended to growl.

"Hey! No fair, you cheater!" Feliciano pouted.

"I'm a wolf, of course I'm a cheater!"

"If you get to cheat, then I do to! My hand is a sword!"

He jabbed his bony hand into Lovino's stomach and twisted it. Lovino pretended to howl in pain and dropped onto his back.

"Noo! Spare me, wolf slayer! I'll do anything!"

"No! Goodbye, foul beast!"

He made a slicing sound as he jabbed his hand into Lovino's stomach again. It tickled so much, Lovino had to bit his tongue in order to not laugh. He made gagging sounds and suffocating sounds to sound as if he were in his final moments. He closed his eyes and let his tongue hang from his mouth.

"I have killed the wolf! Hurrah!" Feliciano cried joyfully.

Lovino smiled faintly.

The game had ceased at Feliciano's cry of joy. He glanced over at his brother.

"Hey, Lovino?"

"Yes?"

"I love playing with you," the innocent boy smiled.

"I'm glad..."

...

...

...

...

The morning had become noon and the sun was beginning to blaze. A servant came out to fetch those who were outside.

"Prince Feliciano, please come inside! It's far too hot!"

"Okay!"

"Oh yes, and your servant, too."

Lovino froze at those words.

_It hit me that...I wasn't on the same terms as him. I only had the honor of being his brother. I was merely the servant. The servant of my cute brother._

Lovino bit his lip and stepped alongside his brother. No wait. His master.

**-**

**This chapter is them as children, if you couldn't tell.**

**Italics is Lovino's present day point of view.**


	2. I am the Servant and you are the King

**I forgot to put the warnings in the first chapter. Here.  
><strong>  
><strong>Warning: Contains (these pretty much just apply to chapters that'll come up soon) character death, possible graphic murder scene(s), language because of our favorite South Italian, some OOCness, and slightly brief RomaBel<br>**

A hand ran over the wrinkles in the old uniform. Lovino straightened his tie while balancing a plate of his brother's favorite food in one hand. He knocked rudely and loudly on the door of his brother's room. He was greeted by a sleepy Feliciano who was rubbing his large tired eyes.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Lovino started sarcastically "I've got your breakfast, which you were an hour late to recieve at the table."

With a yawn, he accepted the food, gently taking it in his frail hands.

"Thank you, Lovi..." he said lazily.

"You cannot be this tired, can you? I woke up three hours earlier!"

Before he could reply, Lovino dragged him by the arm, to the corner of the room, and shut the door behind it. Feliciano nearly dropped the food.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Lovino ignored him and went through his drawers. His younger brother sat down on his bed and began nibbling at his food. As he did so, Lovino began pulling out some clothes. He examined the undershirts, put a few back, and put two to the side. He got out Feliciano's favorite orange over-shirt and put it in the pile with the undershirts.

"Loviii..."

"Eh?" Lovino responded, holding frilly underwear in one hand and pants in another.

"I made a mess..."

_Such a toddler he was..._

With a sigh of exasperation, he gathered up the clothes in his arms and walked over to Feliciano. His face and nightwear was a sticky mess of red and violet jams and orange sauce. The lighter-haired twin looked up at his brother and smiled innocently. Almost as if he was proud of what he'd done. The little booger himself. Lovino took a handkerchief out of his breast-pocket and roughly wiped his brother's filthy face. Feliciano whined in discomfort.

"Shut up, Feliciano."

"You can't talk to me like that!" he pouted.

"I swear to the good lord, taking care of you is just like looking after a child..."

"Then you'd be great with children!"

Lovino blushed. He didn't like being called soft and the though of him with children just seemed so strange.

"Sh-Shut up...now strip off your nightwear and I'll fill the wash basin."

"Okay~!"

...

...

Feliciano walked beside his brother with a cheerful smile, pink tainted cheeks, and bright eyes. If one without schema were to look at him, they'd assume him to be one of those people whom everyone loves. And he very well used to be. But now it'd be fair to say that more than eighty percent of his kingdom dislikes him with a passion. Many call him a person who lacks the traits of a great leader. Others say he is power thirsty. Neither are correct, he just likes to rule his own way, which is the way that many do not agree with.

As the two young men walk through town, murmurs begin to fill the air. People are turned to those next to them with a hand cupping around their mouth. Some even glare. But oblivious little King Feliciano is unaware. Lovino gives the people a dark, hateful look until they begin to hush down a little. His attentions is tossed back at Feliciano who hums softly.

"It's so nice out today! Don't you think, Lovi?"

"Indeed. Though the pests seem to be ruining it."

"There are bugs bothering you? I see none near me."

"Trust me, they're there," Lovion glanced at the people who looked at his brother like filth.

"If you say so."

Feliciano glanced around at the practically silent people. His mouth formed a fat frown. And he began to speak.

"Lovino. What is with all of this?"

"All of what?" Lovino asked.

The young King spread his arms out wide to gesture to all of the people surrounding them.

"This. These people. How can they be so silent and emotionless? It's awkward and weird..."

"Hm...I like them better with their mouths closed. We won't get any unwanted opinions."

Feliciano looked thoughtful.

"...I suppose you're right. That could be troublesome," he agreed with a grin.

Lovino held a market door open for Feliciano to walk in. The shop keeper's eyes widened and he silently panicked.

"O-Oh God...t-take whatever you want, your Highness! It's on me!"

Feliciano gave the shop keeper a phony look of surprise. Of course he was used to this. He was unaware of the fact that he was feared and never really wondered why people acted so frantic around him.

"Really? Thank you~!" he sang as he began instructing Lovino to pick out things.

He silently plucked things into his arms as his brother pointed. The shopkeeper watched with a nervous smile. Lovino's eyes shifted towards him, causing the man to jump.

"Don't be so jumpy, you look like a fool," Feliciano giggled, followed by a sigh from Lovino.

The shopkeeper nodded shakily.

"What else would you like?"

The King tapped his chin as he looked around the shop.

"Well..." he pulled a slip of paper out of his coat pocket,"I wanted this recipe to be prepared tonight. So let's look for the ingredients."

He handed the paper to his brother who read through it carefully.

"Sugar..."

Lovino searched for the sugar and grabbed it from a shelf.

"Flour...um...hey, Feliciano?"

"Yes?"

He picked out the flour.

"What is this recipe for?"

"Some sort of French bread called brioche. I heard it's good. Not as good as pasta, of course."

"...right..."

Lovino piled up all of the necessary ingredients and began to follow Feliciano out. As they exited, Feliciano turned to his brother and grinned.

"That shopkeeper was really on edge! I think you scared him."

At first, Lovino assumed that he was kidding with him and just rolled his eyes. But then he kept talking.

"You should stop glaring all the time, people are completely frightened by you. I order you to be more happy!" he continued with a goofy smile on his face.

The servant raised an eyebrow.

...

...

Feliciano glared at a paper with irritation as he read it. He took it around his room with him, grabbing things around the room and stuffing them in a traveling case.

"For fucks sake!"

This called Lovino's attention away from making the bed.

"Eh? What's got you spouting curses out of the supposedly pure mouth of yours?"

"This!" he held the paper, which was actually a letter, in front of his twin's face. "Queen Bella has invited us into her kingdom to "discuss alliances". She wants nothing to do with me or my land! If I know her well, she's up to something or things will end up really bad."

"I was unaware of your hatred for her. From what I've heard, she seems like a good person."

"Feh!" Feliciano spat.

"This is unlike you. Are you stressed? I will go make tea."

Feliciano nodded.

"Yes, please do. Thank you..." he sighed.

He continued stuffing in clothing and essentials into his traveling case, grumbling while doing so.

...

...

"Hm...Bella..." Lovino said thoughtfully as he brewed the tea.

"That's a nice name."

-

**Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the start of the feels parade. **


End file.
